Mates
by FlamingReaper
Summary: It's a Balto and Steele fic. It's mature. Yes I know I'm terrible for not doing more of 'Baked Love'. I'm getting to that one. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Balto looked around curiously, thinking he heard something on his way home to the broken down boat he shared with Boris, Muck, and Luck. He let out a small huff when he saw nothing and continued on his way back from visiting with Jenna. Her family had been rather kind with Balto and had let him stay on many different occasions, though he would never stay longer then a night, feeling uncomfortable with longer. Plus it felt odd without the goose and poler bears near by when he went to sleep. For the beginning of spring, it is still rather cold in Nome Alaska, not that Balto focused much on that. He'd been in worse situations, colder situations, before Boris and him found the abandon boat on the edge of town, in fact, this spring seemed rather warm and comforting compared to the others. Balto let loose a sigh, his ears twitching wildly, looking for any odd sound that sprung up.

Moments later, as soon as Balto managed to make it to the edge of town, the wolf-dog heard a crunch in the snow. The wolf dog shot his head towards the noise and crouched down, his ears flattened and his teeth bared. The grey mutt waited silently for the noise to repeat itself, and it did seconds later. The crunching sound came closer and closer as a husky like shape came out of the darkness. As soon as the shape got into the proper light of the full moon, Balto stood up relieved to see who it was, though he still is greatly cautious.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Steele said, a semi cruel smirk on his muzzle.

"What do you want Steele?" Balto asks, greatly exasperated. The wolf dog's snarl was gone, but his ears were still back and he didn't get out of his semi crouch position.

"Well, you see half breed, I was wondering the neighborhood, and saw you. Out of the goodness of my heart, I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything terrible to the town here," Steele said with a sneer. Balto sneered back, his lip raising angrily.

"If you just wanted to be a complete asshole, I'm leaving. Gods above, I thought you would have gotten over yerself," Balto said before turning to go on his way. Steele snarled before he jumped the mixed breed, his front legs locking around Balto's hips. The wolf dog froze momentarily before attempting to jerk away from the larger dog.

"Hold still you mangy mutt, I'm gonna teach you a lesson," Steele snarled out before biting at Balto's back. Balto let out a yelp of pain before managing to get away from the larger dog. Balto ran a good twenty feet before Steele tackled him to the snow. The wrestled in the snow for a good long while before Steele pinned him properly.

"What do you want Steele?" Balto panted out, his muzzle partially buried in the snow.

"You, now lets play," Steele husked out as his front legs locked onto Balto's hips again.

"We cant do that Steele, I'm with Jenna," Balto replied with a sigh, though he did let the larger dog lift his hips up more.

"She doesn't need to know, mutt," Steele said, his now swollen length pressing against Balto's entrance.

"We cant," Balto replied airily as his body begun to respond to the older male.

"We can Balto, your mine," Steele replied before thrusting into the waiting heat of what the black and white husky considered his. Balto let out a shout as the older male entered him, prying him open with his larger length.

"Nnngh," Balto moaned out, clawing at the ice and snow, trying to release himself from the mild pain he was feeling.

"Mine," Steele snarled before pulling out and slamming back in. Balto let out another moan as Steele begun pounding into him, determined to breed the half dog below him. Moments later, Balto let out a semi pleasured moan as Steele begun to hit his inner pleasure spots. Balto really didn't want to do this, not again. Him and Steele had fooled around a couple of times in secret before the whole get the medicine debacle, though they had never mated before this. Balto let out a gasp as Steele hit something deep inside of him that made him see stars. The smaller dog thrust his hips back as Steele thrust forward, making them both moan in molten hot pleasure. They continued this for several long moments, Steele, of course, taking the lead in their little mating.

A voice inside Balto's head was telling him to stop, to think of Jenna, but another one was promptly telling it to shut up. Balto had always known the value of friendship, in-spite of not really having any. It was probably his lack of having many of the pack connections that both dogs and wolves were known fore, that made him value any friend he came across. It was one of the many reasons he clung to Jenna and the dog sled team he lead so viscously. He depended on those dogs to for comfort and friendship, and would be loyal to them until the end, just like he was with Boris, Muck and Luck.

Balto let loose a moan as Steele hit his sweet spot, hitting it savagely. Steele grinned vindictively before slamming into that spot repeatedly, making the body below him moan and wreath in pleasure. Steele had wanted the pretty little wolf dog all to himself and had done everything in his power to try to make the pretty little thing all his. It didn't work obviously. He had tried everything to get Balto to like him, even going as far as isolating the smaller dog to get Balto to depend on him. This tactic was one that his father had taught him when he was a pup, to harass his intended until said intended said, 'I do.' It didn't work in the end, but whatever, Steele still got the pretty little thing bent under him, moaning like a bitch in heat. And moaning Balto was, so much so, that Steele had to try and cover it up some so the other dogs in town wouldn't hear it.

"Steele~" Balto moaned out huskily, his inside clenching around the thick and hot rod pounding into his deflowering entrance. Balto's wolf instincts were rolling in pleasure, glad to finally have a mate to be with for all times. It helped that his knew mate was strong and handsome, and if Balto had been able to have pups, he would have wanted Steele's looks in those pups.

"Say it again, mutt," Steele panted out, still thrusting into the grey mutt below him.

"W-what?" Balto moaned out, his climax pooling in his stomach in hot waves.

"My name mutt," Steele snarled before nipping Balto's left ear.

"Steele," Balto moaned out, bucking into Steele's body.

"Again," Steele snapped, his own orgasm begging to explode.

"Steele," Balto said again, moments before he shot his seed against the white snowy ground. Balto's inner muscles clenched tightly as Steele shoved himself in one more time, the black and white husky swelling at the base before his own seed splattered into Balto's insides. Balto moaned as larger dog filled him to the brim, his own insides felt like they were melting into a puddle of goo. Steele held himself still, determined to stay mounted on Balto a few minutes longer, before carefully maneuvering himself until the two dogs were tail to tail.

"Stop moving," Balto moaned out, a pained whimper in his voice.

"Shut it bitch," Steele snarled out, but not moving so much so as not to hurt himself.

"Jackass," Balto snarled back, but didn't do anything to move, knowing it was futile. They ended up spending a half an hour tied together before Steele released himself from his knew mate.

"Now, mutt, where are you heading off to?" Steele purred out.

"Home Steele. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get there before Boris and the Polar bears get too worried," Balto snarked back and limped off as gracefully as he could. Steele followed his pretty little mate to the boat that he called home. Steele felt his lip curl in disgust when he saw the deplorable living situation that his mate was living in.

"You live here?" Steele asks, disgust obvious in his voice.

"Yes, I do," Balto replied tiredly as he looked around for Boris and the bears. He sighed when he didn't see them, they were either out looking for him or Much and Luck got distracted and pulled Boris along for the ride.

"Why?" Steele asked, head cocking to the side.

"Where else would I go Steele? Even after I helped with the medicine, the humans still wont allow a wolf half breed into their homes," Balto replied with a sigh. Steele frowned and followed Balto to his sleeping area. The husky smirked deviously as Balto started to nuzzle under the lone but ratty blanket. Steele is quick to mount Balto, just like before, and slammed into the half-breed's still loose hole. Balto let out a moan as Steele begun thrusting into him again, as if the bigger dog is determined to prove that he is somebody's bitch.

"You can come home with me mutt, I'll take care of you," Steele grunted out, digging his duke claws into Balto's sides. Balto let loose a grunt of pain, but rocked back into the bigger male.

"Y-your human wont let m-me Steele, y-you know that," Balto moaned out, claws digging into the half rotted wood underneath them.

"I'll make him keep you. Now shut up and bear my pups," Steele grunted out, his voice getting a savage tint to it.

"C-cant give you pups, I'm male," Balto moaned out heatedly, not hearing the boat creak with foot steps.

"You will," Steele snarled out before savagely thrusting into Balto's already abused hole.

"Nnngh," Balto moaned, not seeing Boris, Muck, Luck and Jenna at the gaping door of the cabin. Steele noticed them and smirked over at Jenna, mouthing that Balto was his now, and she'd never get the grey half breed again. The red-orange husky huffed before storming off, and the other three politely left, and ended up wondering around looking for brain bleach. Moments later, Balto shuddered through another orgasm with Steele following moments later. Both panted before collapsing onto the ratty blanket that Balto had been trying to get under earlier.

"Mine," Steele snarled out, his knot stretching Balto wide and tight.

"Yours," Balto panted back, shuddering at the wonderful feeling of being full and wanted


	2. Chapter 2

Balto let out a joyous laugh as Boris gave his mate, Steele, a parental talking to. Even going as far as to threaten the husky if he did anything to break his heart. The threat was made all the more serious with Muck and Luck looming behind the goose, looking every bit of threatening as poler bears were. In spite of one of them being smaller, both poler bears were determined to help their 'uncle Boris' protect their precious 'cousin'. Steele was obviously more worried about the poler bears then the goose, but he still listened to the russian speaking goose intently.

Balto laughed again before sidling up next to Steele to nuzzle the black and white husky's neck gently, giving the older male his support. Steele leaned into his mates side, but remained silent throughout Boris's threatening parental speech. The two had gotten it after they woke up after their second round of mating, though Steele hadn't looked bothered by it until Muck stood up on his hind legs and let out a semi monstrous snarl. Luck joined him almost instantly, a threatening glare on his fluffy face. Moments later, Boris's protective father speech ended and the goose huffed at the two before stalking off to go find food.

"Well, that was hilarious," Balto said with a grin. Steele frowned, still having quacks of terror from the bears run threw him.

"Like hell it was," Steele snapped.

"It was," Balto snickered out, playfully bobbing Steele on the shoulder with his head.

"Wasn't," Steele snarled out. Balto continued to snicker before walking off to find food himself. Since he had become a hero in the town of Nome, the people were more inclined to actually give him food, in doing so, Balto didn't have to steal for a meal. Steele watched his mate walk before a perverted grin blossomed on his face. In a few short bounds, Steele was upon his mate, mounting the grey mix breed once again.

"Dammit Steele, I'm hungry," Balto grunted out as Steele slammed into him.

"So am I, mutt, now stay still so I can feast," Steele replied as he begun rut with his smaller mate. Balto let out a moan and pushed back into Steele, wanting more from his older lover.

"Please, Steele, please," Balto moaned out huskily as Steele savagely beat into his tight hole.

"Stay still," Steele snarled out, his front legs tightening around Balto's hips.

"Feels so good," Balto replied heatedly, trying to stay still.

"Tighten up mutt," Steele snarled, slamming into Balto until a mixture of pain was mixing into their mating.

"Nngh," Balto moaned out, trying to tighten his body more. It wasn't working like he hoped, but he did tighten himself a little. Balto let out a slight gasp of pain when Steele bit his neck, bucking almost violently as blood dripped down his shoulder. Steele pulled back with a grin, loving how he was able to mark his pretty little mate.

"Now everyone will know your mine," Steele said savagely, hips pistoning into Balto's pain tightened body.

"Hurts," Balto moaned out, head thrashing wildly as Steele rutted him violently.

"Good," Steele husked out, teeth flashing before they sunk into another part of Balto's shoulder. Balto groaned in pain again, not understanding Steele's obsession with making him feel pain. Maybe it's because Steele's a bit of a sadist. Balto howled long and hard as Steele started hitting his sweet spot, his own orgasm ripping through him within moments of the older male doing so. Steele howled along with him before shooting his own load into the hot and willing body below him. Steele's knot once again swelled to completion, stretching Balto's aching body further then it needed to go.

"Y-you have got to stop trying to breed me," Balto panted out as Steele turned around so their tails were pressed together and their bodies still connected.

"Until you have my pups, this is going to continue," Steele panted back, pressing closer to his mate.

"Again, I'm male, I don't see how that would work. If you wanted pups, there are perfectly acceptable females her in Nome that you could breed with," Balto said with a deep snark in his voice.

"They're not good enough, not even Jenna is good enough to breed with. You, however, are the perfect to breed with," Steele snapped back, tugging gently against his knot. Balto let out a whimper of pain and followed the older male instantly.

"But I can't have pups, it goes against nature," Balto moaned out.

"Then I guess I'll be breeding you forever then, wont I?" Steele snapped out, quieting the grey half-breed. They stayed like that for the next half hour before Steele's not released them. In the next few days, Steele would breed Balto everywhere, tying them in the most awkward places. One of them had been under the clinic that Rosy had spent a good portion of her young life in. By the end of the week, Balto was surprised when he got away from his mate long enough to go talk to Jenna about what happened. She yelled at him a good ten minutes before apologizing to the wolf dog. Balto apologized to and asked if they could ever be friends. She replied that they might, given time. After that was done, Balto wondered over to the boiler room to see the others, surprisingly enough no one was there. Seconds later, the door closed, startling the half breed greatly.

"There you are, my pretty little mate," Steele's voice husked out.

"Oh, hi Steele," Balto said with a nervous grin.

"Don't 'hi' me mutt. You ran off, and now you have the stench of that slut Jenna all over you," Steele snarled.

"We talked Steele, nothing more," Balto said with a sigh, though he turned around to present his rump to his larger mate, already anticipating what was going to happen. They hadn't rutted in the boiler room yet, and Balto knew it was coming. Steele snarled before leaping on his mate and shoving himself violently into Balto's hole, not slowing even when Balto grunted and begged. Steele felt powerful at the moment, powerful and angry. Jenna had no right talking to his pretty little mate and he would make sure Balto regret every second of giving her the time of day. Their violent matting went on and on for many long hours, Steele not even letting Balto have a break in between their ruts.

"Who do you belong to?" Steele snarled as he fucked himself deeper into his mate.

"Y-you," Balto rasped out, his head in his front paws. His front half had collapsed earlier and the only thing holding his hips up was Steele.

"What was that Mutt?" Steele snarled, though a grin was making its way to his face. He could hear the other sled dogs coming into the boiler room, finally done with the random training session that Steele had sent them on. They'd see who Balto belonged to, and no one would dare touch the mix breed.

"YOURS!" Balto screamed out. Balto was too out of it to hear the door open, or to hear the gasps of surprise before he ended up being knotted and breed like a bitch in heat by the black and white husky on top of him.

"Good boy," Steele snarled as he glared at the others as he rammed himself for the last time into his mate, shooting his essence into the taught little body below him. The others stared before dispersing, not really knowing what to say to what they just witnessed. Some were disgusted, some weren't, others got a little turned on and went on home to their own mates to relieve themselves. Both dogs collapsed to their sides, knotted together for another half hour. Balto sleepily wondered if he would be able to sleep, but doubted it and slept for what time he did have. Steele grinned and tucked himself close to his mate, determined to protect the smaller male


	3. Chapter 3

Balto let out a groan as he tried to get comfortable. His back had been hurting for the last couple of days and his food intake had been rather sporadic too. It would go between him wanting nothing at all, to him wanting practically everything in sight. Steele thought it was hilarious until Balto made him go hunting for fish every other day. In all of his adult days, Steele had never actually gone hunting. For anything. He had always been given food, even after he messed up, and stealing food was an entirely different matter, considering he stole from the butcher shop all of the time, but hunting wasn't his thing. Of course, the black and white husky had tried to weasel his way out of it. Balto had then murmured about doing it all the time, and it being fairly easy. Balto, of course perked the husky's interest, but what made the bigger male go was Balto muttering about doing it alone, with only the help of Boris and the polar bears. Steele hated the thought that he couldn't provide for his pretty little mate.

Steele cursed again as he leapt at the wiggling fish in the shallow parts of the water. The fish got away, again. Balto was laying on the bank watching the hilarity in-spite of his back hurting badly. When Steele missed the fish again, Balto broke out into loud laughter, startling the seagulls that were perched nearby. Steele looked over at his mate and glared death at the wolf dog.

"I'd like to see you do better," Steele huffed out. This was only his fourth day fishing and it wasn't going so hot.

"All right, just give me a moment," Balto said with a smirk after he calmed down with laughing. The wolf dog got up carefully and eased himself into the water and gently waded over to where Steele was standing. Within a few moments, Balto ended up catching a couple of big fat salmon, astounding Steele in the process. The wolf dog had thrown them onto land to flop around before he spoke again.

"You have to be patient Steele, remember that," Balto said after he got back up onto dryer land. Steele huffed and plopped himself on the ground next to Balto, huffing as the other started on one of the Salmon. The black and white husky felt determined to ignore his pretty little mate for a good long while, though he knew it wouldn't last long. A few moments later, Steele finally broke and he turned to his mate.

"How'd you do that?" Steele asked, watching his mate eat.

"Easy, patience, practice. When you don't have someone feeding you, you pick up on ways to feed yourself," Balto replied easily as he ate the fattier parts of the salmon first.

"I see," Steele replied quietly.

"It also helps that my mom taught me and my siblings when I was younger. I was the oldest and there for expected to learn to help my younger siblings," Balto said as he finally got to some meatier bits of fish.

"Your mom?" Steele asked. The sibling part didn't bother him, he had a few litters of siblings himself.

"She, she was the wolf. And wolves hunt for their food, mostly in packs," Balto replied.

" I see. Wait, what do you mean in packs?" Steele asked before eating a piece of fish.

"Wolves don't really do good by themselves, they do better in packs. When in a pack, the whole pack is the one that does the hunting. It's all very coordinated and everyone has certain positions that they take in order to get the meal. Wolves aren't really the loner types, we end up dying if we aren't in packs," Balto responded.

"W-wheres your pack?" Steele asked worriedly.

"Back at the ship," Balto replied easily.

"Huh?" Steele said in confusion.

"You asked where my pack was, they are back at the ship," Balto replied.

"I don't mean the goose and the bears, I mean your wolf pack," Steele snarled out, standing up abruptly.

"Oh, I don't have one. Ma got kicked out of the pack when she mated with my father. Her family wasn't really pleased with that. Funny thing is, she was supposed to be the next pack leader, but you can't change who you mate with," Balto said before he crunched through the head of the fish. Many years on his own taught him not to waist anything when it came to food.

"Hmm, I see. Well, you can change who you mate, most people don't though," Steele said nonchalantly. Balto stopped eating and looked over at his mate with a dry look.

"Actually, I cant Steele," Balto said quietly. Steele gave him an odd look, one brow raised in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Steele asked.

"Wolves mate for life Steele," Balto replied soulfully.

"So, your mine for the rest of our lives?" Steele asked, a smirk forming on his handsome face.

"Yes," Balto said, relaxing a little bit.

"Excellent," Steele replied before moving to stand over Balto's body. Balto let out a groan and didn't move.

"Not now Steele, I'm eating," Balto said. Steele snarled and plopped down on his mate, much to Balto's chagrin.

"Move. Your. Tail," Steal emphasized. His tone brooked no room for arguments.

"B-but food," Balto whined though he moved he's tail out of the way. Steele snarled before shoving himself into Balto's deliciously tight channel.

"And I told you I wouldn't stop fucking you until you were filled with my pups. You will have them, regardless of what you say," Steel snarled out as he started to rock into the body below him. Balto let loose a hot moan and lifted his hips to allow Steele better access to his abused hole. Steele had been fucking him hard all spring, and well into summer, trying to get him pregnant with pups.

"S-Steele," Balto moaned as the bigger male fucked into him, his front legs clutching Balto's slim hips. His cock slammed into Balto's insides, abusing them harshly as the mated.

"Get pregnant," Steele snarled, slamming into the body below him.

"More," Balto begged, his claws clutching at the ground below him.

"Mine," Steele howled out before shooting his hot seed into Balto's channel.

"Oh," Balto moaned out, amber eyes rolling in his head as Steele worked through his own orgasm to get Balto pregnant with his pups. Balto screamed as he shot his seed across the ground a few moments later, though Steele didn't seem to care. The bigger dog kept fucking the body below him, trying to drench the pretty wolf dogs tight channel with his seed. Several long moments later, both K-nines shuddered through another orgasm though this time, Steele let himself knot inside the body below him, locking both orgasms inside the smaller body of his mate. Balto panted harshly, his own length hard and needing release, a slight whimper escaped his muzzle as the older male didn't move to correct it. Steele, meanwhile, was unconcerned for his mate's predicament, flopped down on the wolf dog heavily, making Balto buckle beneath him, their bodies still joined intimately.

"You will have my pups mutt, mark my words," Steele grunted in Balto's ear.

"I'm male Steele, I can't. Um, can you take care of me?" Balto asked plaintively.

"You will still have them mutt, end of story. I am taking care of you mutt," Steele snarled before snapping his hips up a little. Balto let out a grunt of pain, raising his hips up to adjust the issue.

"That's not what I mean. I'm still hard," Balto moaned out, bowing his head back slightly, hips up as well, forcing his backside farther onto Steele's knot.

"No, you don't get to climax again," Steele huffed out pleasantly as he managed to shoot off another rope of cum.

"W-why?" Balto asked wetly.

"It's your punishment for laughing at me mutt," Steele grunted out, moving his hips in a small circle. Balto let out a whimper and bowed his head down submissively but didn't say anything more to his older mate. He'd known Steele long enough to know he wouldn't back out of punishing other dogs for whatever wrong doings he thought up. The wolf dog grunted when Steele pulled on his knot, making his already abused hole twitch in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Steele noted that Balto shuddered when he did that and decided that some torture was in order. For the next half hour, Steele moved his hips in little circles, making Balto grunt in pleasured pain while leaning into it for some release the pressure on his own length. By the time Steele's knot actually faded, the full blooded husky was ready for another round and Balto was begging below him for the privilege to come.

Steele stood up, letting his length slip from Balto's hot and tight body, wanting to stare down at the begging body he'd been laying on for the past half hour. The black and white husky tilted his head to the side when he noted that Balto looked a little bigger around the middle then before. The dog shrugged it off before grabbing Balto's hips and lifting them up to the proper position.

"Please, Steele, please," Balto begged, his front paws needing the dirt in front of him.

"Please what bitch?" Steele growled out. Balto didn't even flinch at the new nick name, knowing even in his lust filled mind that it was true.

"Fuck me," Balto moaned out, his gray tale whipping around in agitation.

"Now, why would I do that?" Steele asked sadistically.

"To fill me with your pups," Balto moaned out needly. Steele let a sadistic grin cross his handsome face before he replied.

"Good bitch," Steele replied before slamming back into Balto's begging entrance. They rutted for the next couple of hours, each time Balto begging to be filled with Steele's rod. When they finally got back to ship, Boris, Muck, and Luck were waiting outside of it with hard, angry, glares that made Steele flinch instinctively.

"Balto, inside now, your in no condition to be out and about right now," Boris snapped angrily.

"Yes, Boris," Balto said sulkily, knowing better then to argue with the goose when he was angry like this. As soon as Balto was out of the way, Boris whirled on Steele with a hateful glare.

"Just so you know mutt, Balto's back has been hurting him, so no more harsh matting on your whims. Now go get him some food, he'll be needing it real soon," Boris snarled, beak snapping angrily.

"What do you mean his back's been hurting? He never said anything," Steele snarled out, his own panic evident in his eyes.

"Balto isn't the type to tell his loved ones he's in pain. The only reason we figured it out is because we've known him so long and know his signs of pain," Luck replied with a glare.

"I told you to take care of him, and you are failing. In the past, Balto would come back with bruises and cuts, I grew worried, especially when he would tell me about it. I've been taking care of that pup since his family was massacred by humans, so I was worried about him being hurt, so I followed him and found you, beating on the poor pup. Now you're doing it all over again," Boris said sternly. Steele flinched at the gooses words, but wisely didn't say anything.

"Now, you go out, get him food, like a good mate, and let him get the rest he deserves. Neither of you are spring chickens, so enough mating for hours straight," Boris grunted before waddling back into the ship, Muck and Luck following dutifully. Steele scowled at the trio's back before stalking off to get food for his smaller mate. In-spite of his anger, panic, worry, and concern coursed through the black and white husky as he thought about what might be wrong with his precious little mate. He let out a growl as he came to the bank he and Balto rutted on earlier that day, the scent of it still permeating through the air. It made Steele lust after his pretty wolf dog again. Another fit of rage course through him before he stalked into the water to grab some more fish.

Luckily enough for Steele, he ended up catching a few fish for Balto to eat and as soon as the fully passed on, he grabbed them carefully at their tails and took them back to the ship. When he got there, Balto was laying on his ratty blanket on the deck waiting for him. Boris and the bears were now where in sight. Steele loped up the plank and presented the fish to Balto in a pleased manner.

"Wow, Steele, so many. Thank you," Balto said with a warm grin. Steele grinned pack, suddenly feeling really guilty for earlier.

"Your welcome. Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?" Steele asked before lying down in front of the eating half breed. Balto paused in his eating, his amber eyes wide in surprise.

"I didn't want to worry you. Plus, you're more interested in breeding me then actually caring that I exist Steele, everyone knows that," Balto said tiredly. He dug into his fish once again, devouring it down due his recently larger hunger.

"Is that all you think I want you for?" Steele asked, one brow raised and a slight snarl on his lips.

"When that the only thing you talk about, then yes, that's what I think. It doesn't help that you've fucked me more then dated me," Balto replied seriously.

"How is it my fault that you're so easy to fuck? Of course I want to breed you, you're the only one good enough to carry my seed to full term," Steele replied just as seriously. Balto looked at him for a few long moments, but nodded his head, figuring that was the closest he'd ever get to a love confession out of Steele in his life time.

"No one thinks I'm that easy Steele, trust me. Again, I cant give you pups, if you wanted them, you shouldn't have chosen a male," Balto replied. Steele gave him a sadistic smirk as he walked closer to the resting half breed.

"Then why is you smell like your pregnant? I'm the oldest of seven litters Balto, I know what that smells like, trust me," Steele said, baring his sharp teeth in a grin.

"I'm male," Balto replied, though his voice faltered a little.

"Actually Balto, your both," Boris said, his russian voice coming from behind them.

"W-what?" Balto asked in shock. Steele was rather shocked too, but hid it better then his little mate.

"Your both male and female, thus you can have pups, it just takes time," Boris said easily.

"How do you know?" Steele replied.

"I knew his parents brat, and they could smell it on him. Also, the bears can smell it on him too, trust me you two, polar bears have some of the best noses, considering they can smell through ice to get seal pups," Boris replied before giving them both stink eye.

"Don't make to much of mess with your rutting," Boris snapped before flying off.

"W-what?" Balto asked, still stunned.

"Ass up Bitch, that ass is mine," Steele snarled excitedly. Balto had been so used to doing as Steele order, that he automatically lifted his hips up for Steele. The husky got behind him and mounted the wolf dog before he started pounding into the smaller male. Balto let out moans and screams as his channel was once again savaged by the older male. Steele kept his thrusts hard but gently, wanting his little mate to feel it for a long time.

"M-more," Balto moaned out, amber eyes rolling back into his head as his pleasure spot was hit viciously.

"Mine, mine, mine," Steele snarled as he rutted his mate harshly, his hips snapping harshly. Many long minutes later, Balto climaxed onto the ship and Steele shot his load into the body below him. Both fell asleep quickly, both rather sated from their pleasure. About nine weeks later, Balto gave birth to a litter of seven puppies, five boys and three girls.


End file.
